iPod Trouble
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Oneshot. Fllay breaks up with Kira and he makes a new friend shortly after the break up. Can this new friend make Kira forget about Fllay?


a/n: Don't own Gundam Seed if I did I would've made Shinn die a long time ago. I'm pretty proud of myself for this story since this is the longest one I've written for now.

Kira sat by his seat next to the window reminiscing his past with Fllay. Things were great back then he had no worries, no problems that is until she broke up with him for a reason he didn't know. "Hey check it out, looks like she's gonna get in trouble again." Shinn's voice came from behind which snapped Kira from his daydreaming and made him divert his attention to a sleeping blonde in the front seat of the classroom.

Blah blah blah yap yap yap dribble dribble dribble was all Stellar could hear from her teacher because her ears were covered by earphones of her iPod so she didn't mind her teacher and tried to sleep again. Her teacher got pissed and snatched away her iPod. "Hey! I was listening to that!" she quickly said standing up already awake. "Well it seems you're to distracted by this to listen to me so I'll just confiscate this." The teacher said as calmly as he could.

"Confiscate my butt! You're just going to sell it the first chance you get!" the teacher paid no attention to her and started to walk away to the teacher's faculty to make sure his 'confiscated' item is in good hands. Stellar quickly ran after towards the teacher. She reached the outside of her classroom but the teacher was already out of sight.

"Give my iPod back you bastard!" her voice just echoed in the empty hallway. She went back to the classroom since chasing after her teacher seemed to be pointless now. "Aaarghhh!" she screamed in frustration and punched the nearest thing to her which happened to be the blackboard. What she did surprised everyone in the class since the blackboard had a hole where her fist used to be. "Boy, I sure wouldn't want to get on the barbarian's bad side." Shinn said shuddering at the thought of it.

"Barbarian?" Kira asked with his brow raised in question. "Yeah, what she did just now is barbaric for a girl wouldn't you agree?" Kira just rolled his eyes "Sure, whatever." he answered lazily before the bell rang and it was time for their lunch.

At lunch Kira was alone and couldn't find anything to do so he decided to take a walk. He heard some noises and he went to where the noise was and saw Stellar kicking a soda machine. "Give me my soda you stupid thing!" she screamed and kicked the soda machine again. "You know you shouldn't kick soda machines." a voice came from behind her so she turned back to see the owner of the voice. She saw Kira "Well this stupid thing won't give me my damn soda!"

Kira went closer to Stellar and pushed a button on the soda machine a noise was heard, and then a soda fell after. Stellar looked at Kira a little bit embarrassed. Kira took the soda and gave it to Stellar. Stellar thanked Kira and they went to a bench to sit down and talk. After a few minutes of laughing Stellar asked a question that was lingering in her mind.

"Kira you and Fllay broke up right?" Kira was shocked by her straightforwardness "Yeah how'd you know?" he asked since he was curious on how she knew about it "Almost everybody in school knows about it."

"Really?" Stellar just nodded "So what about you do you have a boyfriend?" Kira asked "No, but there was this guy I liked when I was in junior high." This piqued Kira's curiosity "So what happened?" Stellar smiled at Kira since nobody really bothered to ask her that question for a while. "My best friend took him since I was too shy back then to admit how I really felt about him, since then I promised myself I'd be bolder when I reach high school so I won't have to experience that ever again."

Kira and Stellar remained quiet for a few moments then Stellar asked something that made Kira fell a little bit uncomfortable.

"Kira since you and Fllay broke up…would you mind meeting at school at around night time. I want to do something with you and I really need to do it with you." Kira blushed really hard but Stellar seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"So will you?" Stellar asked and Kira hesitantly nodded his head. "Great! See you after school then Kira!" She said before running off. When she was about six feet away from Kira she yelled at him "Oh and Kira be sure not to wear something too conspicuous since I don't want people finding out what we're going to do okay?" then she winked at him before really running off leaving Kira blushing really hard "What did I get myself into now?"

It was night around seven and the school was real dark now. Kira stood their waiting for Stellar to come after about ten minutes of waiting she came "Did you wait long?" Kira said no and Stellar lead Kira inside the school into the teacher's faculty they had no difficulties with the locks since Stellar just used her hair pin to unlock the doors.

"What are we doing here in the teacher's faculty, Stellar?" Kira said a little bit loudly "Shhh!" Stellar put her index finger on her lips trying to make Kira keep quiet "We're gonna get my iPod back." She said in a loud whisper "I'm not going to let that creep sell my precious iPod." She opened the drawers of the desk and began to dig through some items inside the drawers. Kira did the same but he found a book about sex tips, a magazine with a woman wearing some very revealing lingerie and a bunch of pictures of Fllay in a room that looked like the girl's locker room wearing nothing but her underwear and he blushed and wondered how the teachers got their hands on those kinds of pictures. He continued to rummage through the items in the drawer and he finally found Stellar's iPod.

"Hey Stellar I found your iPod!" Kira screamed forgetting to keep quiet. Stellar reacting in shock punched Kira in the stomach. He knelt down holding his stomach in pain. Stellar helped Kira to get up and they suddenly saw a flash of light and they instantly knew it was the guard. They can't exit using the door since they'd be easily caught so Stellar acted on instinct and jumped out of the window which was on the second floor of the school. She landed on some bushes she stood up and waited for Kira to jump off the window. Kira saw the light getting brighter so he had no choice but to jump he hesitated at first but he pushed back his hesitation and decided to just do it so he jumped.

Kira landed on something soft he didn't move at first since it felt really comfortable but them a voice spoke "Do you mind getting off my breast you're head's kinda heavy." Kira looked up and saw Stellar blushing a bit then he realized his head was resting on top of Stellar's breast. He quickly got off of her breast and he blushed madly. "So did you get it?" Stellar asked anxiously Kira nodded his head and showed her the iPod "Good now let's get out of here!"

They ran and ran until they can't anymore they ended up on a slope near a river. From there you can see the stars and the lights from the city it felt kind of romantic. They ended lying on the grass panting "That was…pant pant… that was exciting." Kira said breathing very heavily from his run. "Yeah we should do this more often." Stellar said also panting. She then sat up her knees on her chest she then offered Kira to listen to her iPod. Kira sat up and took her offer so they just sat their listening to the iPod's music. They talked about stuff they couldn't normally tell other people for some reason they just felt comfortable around each other.

The iPod suddenly played a romantic song and Kira and Stellar just kept quiet when they heard this. When the song was about to end Kira as if possessed by something leaned his face towards Stellar's. She saw this and knew instantly what he was about to do so she quickly turned off her iPod and as if on cue Kira came to his senses and stopped what he was doing. He blushed and so did Stellar then she realized that it was getting late so she said goodbye to Kira and he felt a little disappointed since he had such a good time with her.

Stellar noticed this and said "Kira would you like to go to a place with me tomorrow?" Kira suddenly felt happy "Sure, where?" he asked Stellar giggled "It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." Kira groaned and she just laughed some more "Okay Kira good night." She said then ran off.

The next day at lunch time at Kira's school Stellar was looking for Kira "Hey Shinn do you know where Kira is?" Shinn looked at her curiously "Uh…yeah at the computer lab, he said he was doing some research there about pop-porn." Athrun quickly smacked Shinn on the head "You retard! It's popcorn, POPCORN! Don't mind him Stellar he's just being stupid." Stellar just shrugged went to go to where Kira is.

"Man, first the somewhat slutty Fllay and now the barbarian, Kira sure has bad taste in women." Shinn said "Come on Stellar's not that bad, she's kinda hot."Athrun said. Shinn smirked when he saw someone behind Athrun. "Even hotter than Cagalli?"

Athrun blushed a bit before answering "Y-yeah." Shinn burst into laughter and pointed behind Athrun. Athrun was confused and looked to where he was pointing and saw something that made his blood run cold "C-Cagalli!" Cagalli was glaring at Athrun with fire in her eyes. "Cagalli I can explain!" but Cagalli didn't let him explain and just punched Athrun in the face breaking his nose before storming off. Shinn just laughed and laughed until he fell from his chair.

Stellar reached the computer lab and saw Kira their typing something on a computer. Stellar walked in but Kira didn't notice her. After a few minutes Kira still didn't notice Stellar so she got annoyed and placed her hands on Kira's face covering his eyes. "Guess who." She said playfully "Uh…Cagalli?" she laughed "Nope." Kira guessed a few more guesses, some of them were just really weird and after his last guess which was "Mom?" Stellar became pissed and removed hand from Kira's face.

"No you moron it's me, seriously how can you be so stupid to not guess it's me?" Stellar asked putting a fake angry face and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know so what brings you here?" Kira asked "I just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me on the roof so you want to?" Kira finished his typing and said "Sure but I don't have any lunch with me."

Stellar blushed "That's ok since…I…made you lunch." She then handed him a lunchbox that was wrapped with a pink handkerchief. Kira blushed real hard and they went to the roof to eat their lunch there.

When they got there they sat down at a place where Stellar said they should sit down. Kira opened his lunchbox and just practically drooled over his lunch. His lunch consisted of six pieces of sushi, some rice balls, some tempura and sliced pineapples all of them were arranged perfectly. Kira just had to ask "Stellar you cooked this?" Stellar blushed and nodded. "Is it any good?" he asked innocently Stellar got annoyed "Just shut up and eat!" she then took a pair of chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi and placed it on Kira's mouth. Kira blushed at what she just did. Did she just feed him? He pushed that thought aside and he swallowed the sushi "Wow, Stellar this is good!" Stellar grinned "Of course it's good! I made it!" she said proud of herself. "Now eat!" she commanded and continued to feed Kira using the chopsticks. Kira's faced turned crimson red.

The day passed rather quickly and school was over Kira was now at the place Stellar said they'd meet but there was no sign of her. The crowd of people was making it difficult for him to find Stellar suddenly the place got dark and the lights focused on the stage in front of him so Kira looked there only to find Stellar there dressed in a black tank top, with a black mini skirt, a pair of black boots and a pair of big circular earrings dangling on her ears. He was real surprised at what he saw, Stellar looked absolutely gorgeous but what happened next surprised him even more "Ladies and gentlemen!" a man holding a mike shouted "We bring you this place's singing sensation Stellar Louisser!" the people suddenly became wild and cheered Stellar.

"Okay everyone hope you like this song it's called moment." (Yeah this is the 2nd opening song of Gundam Seed.) She said on the mike before playing her electric guitar. When she played it Kira was instantly mesmerized.

dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite

futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro

tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

ano toki ga tomareba

ii no ni

futari mata samayoi nagara

kono sora wo kanata ni

ai wo sagashite

ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro

As the song went on Kira could do nothing but stare at the angel that was in front of him singing. Stellar also seemed to just look at Kira. It was like she was singing for him and only for him. 'Kira hope you like this song.' was all that she was thinking when she was singing.

mekurumeku ginga no naka de

sono kokoro takuri

yosetemu

futari tada hoshi wo miagete

ano toki no sora no

iro wo kasaneteru

taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanai de itai

kegare wo shiranu kokoro

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de

kono hoshi ga kiesaru

toki ni wa

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite

shounen no hitomi de

mitsumete

futari mata ano yume no hate

arukidasu tsunaida

te wo hanasazu ni

The song ended and everyone who listened cheered loudly. Stellar took off her big earrings since she felt a little bit slutty wearing those and went down the stage to go to Kira. "So how was I was I good?" Kira was shocked by her question. Good seemed to be an understatement "Good? You were amazing out there! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Stellar blushed at Kira's comment "Well I practiced real hard since I want to join this famous band called SEED and since this place has the occasional talent scouts I perform here in hopes of being spotted by one."

Kira and Stellar walked and walked and eventually ended up at the place they almost kissed they remembered that little incident and their faces became instantly red. They suddenly heard a voice singing they followed the voice and they saw a pink haired girl singing. Stellar quickly recognized who that girl is and just frowned as she and Kira watched her from afar. When she finished singing and already left Stellar looked like she was about to cry. Kira saw this and asked what's wrong since for some reason he didn't like to see her like that, he always wants her to smile. "Kira that girl you just saw she's Lacus Clyne. Like me she also wants to join SEED but it's only been a month since she started singing and already she's this good. I don't think I have a chance against her since I'm not that good and I heard auditions are going to be held soon for those who want to join SEED in a few weeks and I bet she's going to be there so I …I…" Tears now began to fall from Stellar's eyes.

Seeing Stellar like this was torture to Kira he really didn't want to see her like this. He tried to speak but no words came out so he just hugged her tight hoping that would somehow make her stop crying. Stellar hugged Kira back and after a few moments they let go of each other. "Stellar I don't think you really have anything to worry about. You'll do great in that audition." Stellar became angry at Kira for his comment "Great? Great? Don't talk like that Kira since it's pretty obvious you don't know anything." Kira stepped back a little by her sudden outburst. "Great won't be enough there Kira, there are better singers out there that also want to join SEED so great just isn't enough." She said but this time in a softer voice. A few moments which seemed like years passed and they just stared at each other the wind grew cold Stellar shivered because of how short her clothes were.

Kira saw this and went closer to Stellar and he put his jacket on her shoulder. "Kira…" Kira just smiled at her already knowing what she's about to say "It's okay I'm used to the cold." A few more moments of silence came before Stellar felt uneasy and broke the silence.

"Kira you're not mad at me?" Kira just looked at her in question "I mean I got angry at you when you were doing nothing but try and help me feel better." Kira smiled at her "Why would I be mad at you? A thing like that isn't enough to make me mad at you." Stellar was ashamed of herself now Kira is still so nice to her after she took her anger and frustration out on him for no apparent reason.

"Why wouldn't you be mad at me Kira? I deserve it anyway." Kira just looked up at the sky "You really wanna know the reason?" He could feel her nod her head even though he was still looking up at the sky. "It may shock you. Are you sure you can handle it?" Stellar nodded Kira then looked at her eyes and told her the reason "Stellar I.Love.You." Stellar had a look of shock plastered on her face. Kira looked at her then sighed "Too shocked to speak huh? Figures. I bet you probably think I'm some kind of freak for telling you I love you when I just only became friends with you."

A few minutes later after Kira told Stellar his feelings for her, Stellar began to talk again. Kira was lying down with his head rested on his hands staring at the stars. He then saw Stellar's head just a few inches above him and he blushed. "Kira do you really love me?" Kira looked at her peaceful eyes before answering "Yeah, more than you'll ever know." That was all what Stellar needed to hear. "Since you love me so much you wouldn't mind giving me a good, deep kiss then?" Stellar asked innocently with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Are you sure Stellar?" Stellar smiled at Kira, he really did care about her. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you back."

Kira looked at her surprised "But we just became friends we barely know each other yet." Stellar couldn't help but laugh at Kira "So? That isn't a problem is it?" Stellar asked. After a few minutes Kira finally gave her his answer "No, guess not."

"Then kiss me Kira, kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before." Kira did as he was told. He held her cheeks and pulled her down for her long awaited kiss. They kissed with as much passion they could give each other and the kiss just seemed unbreakable under the light of the moon and stars.

End

a/n: Ok…just more Kira and Stellar pairings so why doesn't anyone write any stories about them? Some of you said you like the pairing in your reviews of my other story and speaking of my other story this one also has OOCness if you didn't notice oh and if you guys don't like my other story High School Love just tell me and I'll delete it ASAP. Seriously I have no problems with you not liking it. Also the same for this story if you don't like it then I'll delete it. Just say the word and consider those stories deleted.


End file.
